


Мне всё равно, где ты живешь

by eugenias



Series: Паучья ферма Сэма и Баки [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Superfamily (Marvel), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 13:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/pseuds/eugenias
Summary: Последнее, чего хочет Питер, нависая над Дэдпулом, — увидеть Майлза в дверном проеме.Последнее, что он ждет, — неловкое приключение, случившееся в итоге. (И, боже, Уэйд сказал Майлзу, что они помолвлены. Как теперь выкрутиться?)





	Мне всё равно, где ты живешь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i don't care where you live at](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1697780) by [allourheroes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourheroes). 



> Перевод не художественный, я просто люблю это делать.  
> Очень вольный, но вроде ничего так вышло.

— Уэйд, — предупреждает Питер, несмотря на то, что втягивает его в комнату через окно.

— Да, милашка? — отвечает Дэдпул, хватая Питера за задницу.

— Мои родители...

— ...ушли из дома, мстят своему хорошему чувству стиля, Пити, — говорит Уэйд, прижимаясь всем телом к подростку.

— Звездно-полосатое никогда не выйдет из моды, — посмеивается Питер.

— В смысле, задница Кэпа никогда не выйдет из моды…

— Ты, серьезно, самый ужасный человек, которого я когда-либо встречал, — перебивает его Питер, желая прекратить это безобразие прежде, чем Уэйд перегнет палку.

Он толкает Дэдпула на кровать и забирается на него сверху. Садится на его бедра и задирает маску, следом целуя его, слишком медленно, дразнит. Уэйд выгибается под ним, но Питер использует свою суперсилу, вжимая его в матрас.

К сожалению, его паучье чутье не всегда срабатывает, когда это нужно.

— Питер? — доносится голос из дверного проема. С ужасом и в полном замешательстве, Питер всё-таки вспоминает, что оставил дверь открытой именно по этой причине... Не для того, чтобы их с Уэйдом застукали, а потому что Майлз был здесь.

— Х-хэй, мой маленький дружок, — хрипит Питер. Кажется, он застыл на месте, сидя на своем не-бойфренде.

— Что ты делаешь? — интересуется Майлз. Питер слышит подозрение в его голосе. — Почему ты целовался с этим парнем в костюме? Он не из Мстителей.

Питер утыкается лбом в грудь Уэйда, вздыхая. Это плохо. Это очень-очень плохо. Майлз ещё слишком юн, но уже знает достаточно, так что вопиющая ложь только ухудшит ситуацию.

Уэйд внезапно садится, и Питер удивляется, оказываясь на его коленях.

— Разве ты не слышал, малыш паучок? — усмехается Уэйд. Он сжимает руку Питера в своей ладони, а Питер задумывается, _реально ли_ умереть от такого унижения. — Мы женимся. О, нет! Тебе еще не отдали твое приглашение? — Уэйд легко хлопает себя по губам, глядя на Питера. — Неужели я испортил сюрприз, _дорогой_?

— Я.... Я..... Я, ага, — Питер теряет дар речи, неуклюже чешет затылок. — Э-э. Д-да.

Майлз неверяще смотрит на него.

— Мы просто, ох, ждем, когда мне исполнится восемнадцать, — говорит он, желая ударить себя, а заодно и Уэйда прямо сейчас.

— Правда? — спрашивает Майлз.

— Думаешь, я стал бы тебе врать? — говорит Питер, не видя, но чувствуя восторженное кивание Уэйда. Ответ ясен, как день, но Майлз же всегда воспринимал его, как старшего. Так что он надеется, что этого достаточно. — И ты должен пообещать не болтать об этом моим папам, — быстро добавляет Пит. — И.… и твоим, ладно?

— Это секрет, — торжественно говорит Уэйд Майлзу, протягивая ему руку. — Поклянешься на мизинчиках, что никому об этом не расскажешь?

Майлз не доверяет Дэдпулу, впрочем, вполне обосновано.

— Майлз, _пожалуйста!_ — нет, Питер не выше этого: он готов подкупить девятилетнего ребенка, если это не сработает.

Майлз гримасничает, но Питер надеется, что его собственное выражение лица — одно из тех, которое может растопить сердце ребенка.

— Ладно, — наконец говорит Майлз, даже не собираясь _прикасаться_ к руке Уэйда. Так, наверное, даже лучше.

Уэйд отдергивает руку, как будто его ранили.

— Кто-нибудь подумал о моих _чувствах_? — спрашивает он, разводя театральную драму. Питер все еще чертовски напряжен, поэтому фыркает в ответ.

— Ты счастливчик. Он мог бы ударить тебя своим ядовитым жалом, — говорит Пит, толкая Уэйда в грудь. Он, наконец, слезает с колен Уэйда и подходит к Майлзу, присаживаясь рядом на корточки. — В чем дело? Я не думаю, что ты пришел сюда в поисках моего, кхм, жениха.

Майлз морщится.

— Сэм ушёл со Мстителями, а я не могу найти папу, — отвечает Майлз. — Мне приснился кошмар.

— Хочешь, чтобы я нашел твоего отца?

— Мне приснился кошмар о Зимнем Солдате, он был такой мокрый... _ой!_

— ...Или ты хочешь обсудить этот сон со мной?

Питер кидает взгляд на Уэйда, который трет ушибленное плечо и смотрит на него в ответ. Питер сочувствует ему, считает до одиннадцати про себя, а после поворачивается и смотрит на Майлза.

Майлз гладит свои губы и, кажется, о чем-то думает.

— Он был о.... был о нем. Мне нужно увидеть своего папу, понятно? Мне... Мне нужно его увидеть.

— Попался! — с улыбкой говорит Питер. — Спрашивал у Джарвиса?

Майлз кивает. Питер тихо ругается, прячась за напряженной улыбкой.

— Я уверен, мы найдем его.

— _Пи-и-и-итер_ , а как же я? — скулит Уэйд.

— У меня к тебе предложение. Если ты найдешь Баки первым, я _щедро_ вознагражу тебя, — он поднимает брови, намекая, и Уэйд радостно прыгает на месте.

— Дай мне пять минут, — заявляет Уэйд, натягивает маску обратно на лицо и выпрыгивает через окно, которое несколькими минутами ранее послужило для него входной дверью.

— С ним все будет в порядке? — спрашивает Майлз.

— В полном, — говорит Пит, поднимая взгляд к потолку. — И Джарвис, серьезно, ты потерял след папиного лучшего друга?

— Сержанта Барнса нет в башне, — отвечает искусственный интеллект. — Его нет и в любом другом месте, в котором я мог бы его отследить. У него талант к исчезновению.

Питер вздыхает.

— Что ж, придется искать, как во времена Второй мировой.

Он находит костюм под кроватью, затем уходит в ванную, переодевается и выходит к Майлзу уже полностью облаченный в супергеройское трико, но без маски.

— Ты ведь подождешь здесь? — спрашивает он и не удивляется, когда Майлз отрицательно качает головой. — Твои родители _убьют_ меня.

Но Майлз все еще смотрит на него с решимостью, не присущей ребенку

— Почти уверен, что _твои_ родители сначала убьют твоего _жениха_ , — весело бормочет Майлз. Чертовски умный ребенок.

Но Питер всё равно смеется.

— Туше.

Он надевает маску и использует паутину, чтобы притянуть Майлза к себе.

— Я мог бы сделать это, — говорит Майлз. А Питер просто смотрит в окно. Все это огромная ошибка.

К счастью, поиски занимают не так много времени. Довольно быстро они находят крышу, на которой кто-то дерется, не обращая внимания на большую битву между Мстителями и _небольшой_ группой Скруллов внизу.

— Вау, отличный выстрел, кстати. Эй, ты качаешься? — голос Уэйда сложно не узнать.

— Дэдпул, — говорит Питер, приземляясь на приличном расстоянии от драки, чтобы не подвергнуть Майлза опасности, а для этого нужно отцепить его от себя.

— Почему этот парень пытается прибить меня к полу? — спрашивает Баки, не глядя на Питера, слишком занятый Дэдпулом.

— Папа? — вскрикивает Майлз, и теперь Баки выглядит так, как будто готов убить Дэдпула, чтобы забрать своего сына, так что Питер просто оттаскивает наемника от него.

— Он был в моих руках, Паучок! Это я нашел его! — негодует Дэдпул.

— Я знаю, ты нашел, — соглашается Человек-паук, замечая новые раны от пуль на его теле, и поворачивается к Баки. — Ты стрелял в моего парня?

— Я твой парень? — удивляется Дэдпул. — А, да, точно. Я твой парень. И твой жених, — он кивает, кидая взгляд в сторону Майлза. — Может тогда, ты, я и тако устроим групповушку? Или...

— Заткнись, Уэйд.

— Чёрт, — Баки зло смотрит на Питера, — чем ты думал, когда привел Майлза сюда?

— Чем? А было бы лучше, если бы он добрался сюда самостоятельно? — раздражается Питер, но быстро капитулирует. Злой Баки это последнее, с чем он хочет столкнуться. — Он искал тебя. У него ночные кошмары.

Дэдпул продолжает болтать, наплевав, что его никто не слушает. Но потом вдруг он выкрикивает:

— _О_ , смотрите, _Сокол_!

— Блять! — бормочет Баки себе под нос.

— Показалось, что здесь что-то случилось, — заявляет Сэм, снимая очки. — Баки? Майлз? Вы же двое вернулись в башню, — он пристально смотрит на Баки. — Сегодня твоя очередь следить за ним, — а потом Сэм замечает винтовку, висящую на его плече, и закатывает глаза. — Мы со Стивом и остальными Мстителями... Мы разберемся, ладно?

Редвинг сидит на его плече, и Сэм, наклоняясь к птице, усмехается.

Дэдпул и Человек-паук переглядываются, стараясь не хихикать, как маньяки, не только из-за того, что Сэм разговаривает с птицей, а еще и из-за отборной ругани, которой он кроет Баки после.

— Так... — начинает Питер. — Моя работа здесь окончена?

Сэм многозначительно смотрит на него, а потом на Баки.

— Вам всем лучше вернуть свои задницы в башню, пока Стив не заметил, что я ушел. Может, он и не летает, но вот его муж не привязан к земле.

— Ооо, обожаю, когда ты отдаешь мне приказы, — саркастично отзывается Баки.

— Заткнись, — говорит ему Сэм, наклоняясь для поцелуя. Он сжимает Майлза за плечо и смотрит на него сверху вниз. — Убедись, что в этот раз он никуда не денется, ладно?

— Будет сделано, Сокол, — отвечает Майлз, салютуя.

Сэм улыбается, и единственное, что его расстраивает, что парень, которого он растит вместе с Баки уже три года, все еще не называет его «папой» в любой форме.

— Я должен вернуться, — он подходит к краю крыши, поворачивается и смотрит на Дэдпула. — И _ты_ пойдешь со мной.

— Кто? Я? Но мы с Паучком…

— Если ты не хочешь, чтобы я рассказал Кэпу и Железному Человеку, чем _именно_ ты занимаешься в спальне их сына, советую присоединиться к нам. Мы можем рассказать им обо всем потом, осторожно, — говорит Сэм. Дэдпул опускает плечи.

— Дождись меня, Пити, — просит Дэдпул, когда Сокол подхватывает его, и они вместе спускаются вниз.

— Ты и Дэдпул, — говорит Баки, и это не вопрос. А еще в его голосе столько осуждения!

— Они поженятся, — торжественно заявляет Майлз, глядя на Баки.

Баки поднимает брови, смотря на подростка, ухмыляясь уголками губ. Питер чует подвох.

— Ой?

Пит трет затылок и нервно смеется. Это будет очень долгая ночь.


End file.
